Two Amigos to Cherish
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: A Halloween story requested by Transformers Cowgirl. Rated K plus for light scary moments. Tickles and fluff in the end. No flames please.


**(Here is a story requested by Transformers Cowgirl. Alexandra Zamarripa belongs to Transformers Cowgirl. Rath and Four Arms belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Two Amigos to Cherish<strong>

* * *

><p>Alexandra Zamarripa was on her way back to her grandmothers after a long walk in the evening, when she saw it was quickly getting dark due to it being close to fall. Fall had brought new changes to Alexandra, and one of those changes was a holiday that was celebrated in her town. El Día de los Muertos. The Day of the Dead. Now, unlike the traditional Halloween type of holiday, the Day of the Dead is when all the families of Central and South America gather to the local cemetery to bring gifts such as presents, food, and water to the graves of lost loved ones. It was almost similar to Thanksgiving, mostly to show love and thankfulness to the lost souls of the family.<p>

Alexandra had been at the local store to gather sugar candy skulls for just the occasion. These sugary treats were, and still are, a popular treat for The Day of the Dead, because each skull would have the name of a departed member of the family, and would be placed on the grave to bring hope that the soul and the family would reunite. Alexandra had bought three candy skulls for her deceased family members who once lived in New Mexico. This included her uncle, great grandfather, and a cousin who was a victim to breast cancer a year ago, but died in her fight to over come it. Alexandra did miss her departed family members, but also knew that they were in a better place and were watching over her everyday, and these candy skulls would show how much she still loved them and would one day, in the far future, reunite with them.

As Alexandra was on her way home, she thought she heard the sound of an animal growling and hissing. As Alexandra turned around, a mountain lion stood in the road, in a crouched position, ready to pounce.

Alexandra was in a very desperate situation and was frozen in fear. Mountain lions were common in her town, and she had never encountered one, until today. Alexandra felt the urge to run but knew that running would make the wild animal chase after her, and maybe even kill her.

Suddenly, the mountain lion snarled and charged at her, and Alexandra ran away. She ran faster and faster, in hopes of leaving the lion in the dust, but it wasn't working. The mountain lion was catching up to her, it;s legs moving faster than hers. Alexandra had to find a place where the carnivore could not reach her, but where?

That's when she saw a junkyard up ahead and went inside, hoping that the junk inside would keep the wild cat at bay, but as she climbed up a heap of old, broken cars, the cat climbed after her, hissing and biting at her. Thankfully the bites didn't reach her as Alexandra jumped down to the ground and ran once again, but then found herself blocked of by a pile of metal and other junk that look dangerous for her to climb on, for they had sharp objects and oil coated them.

Alexandra turned and saw the mountain lion once again, and it was getting ready to pounce on her. Alexandra screamed in terror as the cat leapt at her, but then a large, orange and black figure jumped in front of Alexandra and soon the thing and the mountain lion were in battle. The cat was on top of this monster, biting and scratching its back, making the thing roar in pain, but then the thing grabbed the mountain lion by the tail and tossed it into the air, out of the junkyard like a frisbee, only the mountain lion never came back.

"And stay out, puny kitty!" the thing roared and it turned to face Alexandra. "You are safe now, lady."

Alexandra on the other hand was terrified. This thing poked like a tiger, but with one black flow that extend from the paws, almost like Wolverine. "Vete, mal tigre! ¡Ayuda! tigre map!" she shouted and cowered in fear.

"Huh? Rath not understand you." the thing called Rath spoke, but then a red figure with four arms appeared.

"Rath, hold it! She's a friend. You scared her by mistake." Four Arms said as he went to Alexandra, lifting his friend in his arms. "Easy there, amigo. This is a buddy of mine named Rath."

"Four Arms. What are you doing here?" Alexandra asked.

"Rath and I were out on patrol before we leave in the morning. We heard your screams and found you and that cat. I'm glad you're alright." Four Arms explained and ruffled her hair.

"Rath is sorry for scaring you, Alexandra. Rath can't help it being scary." Rath apologized as he went to the teen.

Alexandra could hear a softness in his voice and felt sorry for being frightened of him. So she asked Four Arms to put her down and he did. She then went to Rath and hugged him.

"It's alright, Rath. Perdóname por tener miedo de usted. I'm very sorry for being scared of you. I didn't realize until Four Arms came and now I see you are alright, Gatito lindo." she said.

"Gatito lindo?" Rath asked, confused about what she had said.

"It means cute cat in Spanish."

Rath's complexion changed drastically and to Alexandra's surprise he pinned her to the ground. "Let me tell ya something, Alexandra. Nobody calls Rath a cute kitty without suffering my wrath."

"What? No! Wait, I am sorry." Alexandra cried in fear, but then she suddenly found herself laughing. It turned out that Rath was tickling her ribs and sides, and Alexandra was helpless to stop him. "Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No! Stop!" she screamed in laughter.

"Rath don't wanna. Four Arms, care to help Rath?"

"Sure thing." Four Arms agreed as he used one set of hands to hold Alexandra's arms up and then began inkling her armpits with his second set of hands. Alexandra was now screaming with loud and happy laughter. The fear and sorrow was now replaced by happy giggles. "Cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle tickle, little amigo. I know you love being tickled." Four Arms gently teased.

Rath smiled and then started blowing raspberries into her stomach, getting more laughs. Just then, Alexandra began coughing hard, and there aliens soon stopped and helped her to her feet. "Whew! Thanks. That was fun, even though I didn't expect that." Alexandra thanked her friends, but then she remembered something. "Oh no, I forgot the sugar skulls. I need them for The Day of the Dead. I must have dropped them when the mountain lion chased me."

"Rath was wondering what these were." Rath interrupted and held a bag with sugar candy skulls, each one decorated with its own style.

"Mis calaveras de azúcar! My sugar skulls. You found them. Thank you so much." Alexandra happily thanked her friend and he and Four Arms decided to help her get home, for they wanted to make sure that no mountain lion messed with their new amigo, and Alexandra was very happy to have two amigos to cherish.

* * *

><p><strong>(Here you go again, Transformers Cowgirl. I hope you enjoy this Halloween story I made, although The Day of the Dead is celebrated in November. Hope you loved it, Amiga. Sparkling Lover out.)<strong>


End file.
